By the Fangirlsfanboys for the Fangirlsfanboys
by FallenAngelDemigod
Summary: Just read. The first chapter won't take you 5 minutes, Trust me when I say that it's not a waste of time.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N So, this will be a collection of one-shots. I will right my own, or ask you guys for ideas. The first one will be from you. By the people for the people right? So, just review and give me a head canon, or an idea. I dont do aus. Sorry to dissapoint. I will try to do a different main topic every week. This is Solangelo week. So, send me ideas and I will get started. Nothing rated M. Thanks! ~FallenAngelDemigod**


	2. Chapter 2

Dedicated to Calliope Penna

Nico Pov

The Romans were coming to camp today. That was both good, and bad. Today, I was going to introduce Will as my boyfriend to Hazel. I took a shaky breath as I waited atop Half Blood Hill.  
Will came and sat next to me. "Hey Sunshine." I said. He grinned and placed his hand on mine. "You're going to tell her?" He asked. I just nodded, nervousness written all over my face. Will kissed my cheek reassuringly. "It'll be fine, Death Boy. She's your sister. She'll understand." He said. I leaned my head on his shoulder, inhaling his scent. He smelled like summer. Warm, windy days, and strawberries . "I know. I just can't help but be nervous." I replied to him. He wrapped his arm around my small form. "I'll be right here." He said. Then, we sat in silence, enjoying each other's company.  
Then, a firmiliar black SUV came into view and I jumped up, and Will followed suit.  
I ran towards the van, with Will in tow. I met Reyna, Frank, and Hazel halfway and hugged my sister, and surrogate sister, and shook hands with Frank. Will nudged me.  
I cleared my throat. "Hazel, this is Will. My...my boyfriend." I said, and looked at my feet.  
"Oh, really? Well, then, Will, just so you know, I can't use a bow, but slingshots are easy to use, and I have endless amo." She said. I looked up at her and she was smirking, and she had summoned a pedfectly round ruby for emphasis.  
I covered my reddening face, and Will just grinned. "Then I will be on my best behavior." He said. "You better be." Hazel replied, returning the smile.  
Then, we all went up to camp, Will and I hand in hand.

A/N  
Hope you liked it and it met your expectations! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N

I would like to invite as many people as I can to my forum.

Here is the link.

myforums/FallenAngelDemigod/7841892/

Thanks!

I am Nico, and right now all the other characters are avalible. I am currently hoping that someone would be Will...


	4. Chapter 4

A/N

I would like to invite as many people as I can to my forum. Here is the link.

forum/Camp-Half-Blood/191910/

Thanks!

I am Nico, and right now all the other characters are avalible. I am currently hoping that someone would be Will...


	5. Chapter 5

A/N

This site won't let me post the link for my forum, so if you are interested in joining PM me and I will give you the link.


	6. Chapter 6

Nico

"There is absolutly no way you are going to get me into that building." I said, glaring at Reyna. "You want a bet?" She asked raising her eyebrows at me. I scoffed, and took a sip of my drink that I got from McDonald's. "What if Will went with you?" She asked, smirking. I choked on my drink. She started laughing and I blushed. "Shut up." I mummbled. "Well, would you?" She asked. "...yes..." I replied, blushing harder. She ruffled my hair affectionately. "Dont be embarrassed because you want to be with your boyfriend." She said. I blushed harder at that. She chuckled and steered me back to the car, where Coach was waiting. "He give in?" Coach asked. "Yep. Now, just have to convince Will...but that shouldn't be too hard." Reyna replied. "I am going to kill you." I muttered, before getting in the car.  
Coach drove us back to camp. As soon as we arrived Will ran towards us. I got out, and sighed contently, as Will pulled me into his arms, and kissed me.  
When we pulled away, Reyna piped up. "So, Solace, what do you say about going to school with Nico?" She asked. Will beamed at her. "That's a great idea!" He replied. "Traitor." I said to the son of Apollo. "You know you love me." He said, grinning at me, and for once, I didn't argue. He smiled wider, if that was possible.

4 days later, after shopping, packing, and getting ready for school, Will and I stood in front of the high school. "You ready for this, Death Boy?" He asked. "No." I answered honestly. He laughed, and led me inside anyways.  
We went to the front office and Will cleared his throat to get the lady's attention. "Yes, may I help you boys?" She asked, politely. Will smiled at her. "Yes, my boyfriend and I are enrolling here. Could you tell us where to go? We have the same schedule, so here is mine." He said, handing her the paper. She looked over it. "Yes, Mr. Fairgo's room is right down that hall, the 3rd room on the left." She replied, nicely. Will thanked her and we walked in the direction she told us to.  
We entered the room, and everyone's eyes turned on us. I hid behind Will and he shook with silent laughter.  
"Ah, yes. You must be Will Solace, and Nico di Angelo." Mr. Fairgo said. "Yep. That's us. I'm Will, and Nico is sort of, shy." Will said. "Well, have a seat." The teacher said.

Half way through the day, I was ready to go back to camp. We were sitting outside eating lunch. "But it's boring!" I complained to Will. "You can disarm and scare Clarisse out of her wits, but you can't handle school?" Will asked, bewildered. That's when it got bad.  
"So you're the new kids, eh?" A guy asked. He was tall, and muscular. He had brown hair, and was wearing a football uniform. "I'm Seth Damian. Head of the football team, and head of this school." He said. "Yeah, right." I said, rolling my eyes. "You asking for a fight emo?" He asked. I gave him one of my famous death glares.  
Before things could get out of hand, a teacher came towards us. "What's the problem here?" She asked. I recognized her immediately. Alecto. "Nothing wrong here, Ms. Reed." Seth said, before walking away, but not before giving me the 'this isn't over' look.  
I looked at my father's servant. "Why are you here, Alecto?" I hissed. "Your father wanted me to keep an eye on his brat-I mean his only son." She hissed back. Will got between us. "We shouldn't cause a scene." He said, reasonably. I nodded. We walked away, and Will draped his arm over my shoulders and gave me a comforting kiss on my forehead. Then, someone shouted "Hey, look at the fag!" My eyes moistened. "He's crying!" They laughed. Then, I lost control.  
The grass around me died, and skelotons crawled out of the ground. The shadows reached for me, wanting to reclaim their king.  
I ran towards them. Will yelled after me.  
"NICO! IF YOU SHADOW TRAVEL THAT IS A WEEK IN THE INFIRMARY! YOU HEAR ME-" Then, everything went black as I dived head first into the shadow of the school building.  
I appeared the infirmary, probably because Will was shouting about it, and I collapsed in my firmiliar cot, and passed out.

Will

"NICO" I yelled after my boyfriend. "IF YOU SHADOW TRAVEL THAT IS A WEEK IN THE INFIRMARY! YOU HEAR ME? A WEEK!" But he was already go into the shadows. All the students stared at me. "Aww scist." I said. I ran inside, and raced to my locker. I grabbed all my stuff, and ran to the front office. "I'm signing out, and my boyfriend is too, just a little, umm, issue." I said. She nodded, and I went out to the front of the building and did my taxicab whistle, and instead of a taxi, it was Mrs O-Leary. I jumped onto her back and she shadow traveled us back to camp.

And that is why Nico never got his diploma.


	7. Chapter 7

That last chapter was dedicted to lookingformysaytr  
This chapter is dedicated to Calliope Penna

Nico

I looked across the dining pavilion at Will Solace, head healer, son of Apollo. A.K.A, my boyfriend. I was sitting at the Poseidon table, which had become like, a '7 +Calypso Nico and Reyna table'. Percy and Jason noticed and fistbumped eachother, Frank and Hazel looked at eachother knowingly, Annabeth and Piper rolled their eyes at their boyfriends, but smiled anyways, Reyna laughed silently, and Leo and Claypso, they just looked around at the others at the table. I blushed, and I saw Will double over in a fit of laughter. I glared at him, and he laughed more. Then, he got up and walked over to us and plopped down beside me. "You ok Death Boy? You look a little red. I should have a look at that. Meet me in the infirmary in 10." He said, winking, which was code for 'I really want to kiss you, but I know you aren't comfortable with PDA.' I blushed and nodded. He got up and walked to the infirmary.

10 minutes later I was in the infirmary, in my room that Will always had open for me. Will came in after me and swiftly kissed me on the lips. "That was the longest 10 minutes ever." He said. I smiled in agreement, before pulling his face back to mine, but then, "Holy Hera! Since when is Doom and Gloom gay?" Leo was standing in the open doorway, with Calypso holding back her laughter behind him. "I-Leo-It's not-" I started, but Leo cut me off. "Dude. Chill. It's cool. I'm just surprised is all." He said, holding his hands up in surrender.  
I sighed, relived, then I closed the door in his face, and went back to kissing Will.


End file.
